It's a Twin Thing
by PaigeySama
Summary: The Ouran cast visit Hogwarts! I wonder what will happen. Pairings so far: Kaoru/Fred, Hikaru/George Tamaki/Wall Dedicated to: Crackerfang
1. Chapter 1

Well; Crackerfang got all the questions on my profile right so here is her reward.

OURAN HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER!!!

Okay since the pairings are only Fred/Kaoru, George/Hikaru review and tell me who you think should be together. :3

I don't want anyone with Harry. I hate him x3

* * *

"Mother!" Tamaki called and Kyoya turned to him, obviously annoyed with being disturbed.

"What, father?" He asked in his normal stoic voice.

"What are we going to do toda---" He was cut off by the twins dumping water on him.

"AHHH DEVILISH TWINS!!" He growled and they laughed whole heartedly at their Senpai.

"Aww, the _washed up Prince_." They grinned as he glared.

"I actually do have plans for us." He said, smirking evilly, that caught everyone's attention.

"What are we doing Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I don't like that smirk!" Tamaki said and ran over to Haruhi and covered her ears. "My precious daughter doesn't have to hear those vile things Kyoya!"

". . ." Kyoya was speechless.

"I knew you had something perverted up your sleeve!" Tamaki cried out and Kyoya blinked.

"No, I was just so overwhelmed at your stupidity I was stunned for a minute." Kyoya blinked and the twins began to laugh hysterically, on the floor.

"What do you have in store, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked with a smile and Kyoya looked over at him.

"We're going to Hogwarts." Everyone was speechless until Haruhi broke it with a laugh. She was now laughing harder than the twins. "What's so funny?"

"You read Harry Potter?!" She cried out hysterically and Kyoya glared slightly.

"I'm being completely serious." He said and Honey smiled.

"So will we get to do _magic_ Kyo-chan?!" He asked excitedly and Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a smirk.

"Indeed."

*~~ + ~~*

"Can you believe it?? MUGGLES!" George gossiped to Fred and the whole Gryffindor common room looked at them wide eyed.

"What about Muggles?" Ron asked and George turned to him.

"They're letting a group of muggles into the school." He said and everyone gasped.

"What?!" Harry cried out and stood. "When!?"

"Today."

*~~ + ~~*

The Main Hall was quieter than ever. Everyone was whispering about the newly arriving muggles. Nobody knew why they were coming exactly. Then, headmaster Dumbledore walked to his owl podium.

"Everyone, simmer down. I know you're rather shocked about today's news. Yes, there ARE muggles coming to the school. However, we're not entirely sure if they ARE muggles. They seem to entrance the hearts of many. They're from Japan, a school called Ouran Academy. They'll only be here for a while until we can figure out what they can actually do. They should be here momentarily." Dumbledore said and McGonagall walked in through the front doors with a smile.

"They're here headmaster." She said and a group walked in behind her.

"How marvelous!" Tamaki shouted out happily as he looked around.

"Wow senpai, you're really excited." The twins said smirking.

"How did I get roped into this?" Haruhi sighed.

"YAY!!" Honey said happily and everyone looked at them either, confused, amused or completely lost.

"Now, when I call you're name, you come up here and I will be placing you into your new common room." McGonagall said and they nodded. "Haruhi Fujioka."

"Of course I'm first. Why wouldn't I be first?" She muttered to herself and walked up and a hat was placed on her head. Since she read most of the books pertaining to Harry Potter she wasn't to scared when the hat started to talk. "Hmm... Let's see here... Yes.. Smart very smart... Better be in.. RAVENCLAW!" She sighed and walked to the cheering table.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Honey shyly walked up to the seat and sat down and looked up as the hat was on his head. His eyes started watering and quickly Mori ran up and stood by Honey and he calmed down.

"Hm... Very Loyal... Best be in... HUFFLEPUFF!!" Honey looked confused and Mori pointed to the table and he continued to stay at Mori's side.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." She called and the twins looked at each other grinning as they walked up and stood on either side of her.

"Ah, but which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked in unison and Fred and George smirked at the twin's behavior.

"I don't care. One of you better sit down." She said blankly and Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. Hikaru sat down and Kaoru sat on his lap and McGonagall rolled her eyes and put the hat on Hikaru's head.

"Very mischievous..." That caused Hikaru to smirk rather widely. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Heh..." Hikaru chuckled and the hat was placed on his brother's lap.

"... Let's see... GRYFFINDOR!" Both of the twins looked at each other horrified.

"WHAT!?" They cried out angrily. "You better be joking!!" They yelled and the hat chuckled.

"Hey! Place him/me in the same house!" The twins said in unison angrily.

"Sorry. You're personalities are different." He said and Kaoru grew _very_ angry and began to think of not so pleasant thoughts as he glared at the hat.

"...Slytherin.." He said and Kaoru smirked.

"Thank you.... Wait... We were just put in the most hated house." Kaoru blinked.

"Thanks Hikaru!" He yelled and the two started to argue.

"Can you please take your argument somewhere else?" McGonagall was glaring at the two and they pouted.

"She's right... We're arguing." Hikaru said and Kaoru looked at Hikaru with "the" look and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh god. Not here..." She muttered.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said with his eyes welled with his fake tears.

"Kaoru. Let's not fight." Hikaru said and caressed his twins cheek. "It upsets me to know your angry at me. I'm sorry." He tilted Kaoru's chin up and they leaned in closely. "Kaoru."

"Hikaru." Kaoru said tenderly and blushed. They then grinned like morons and got up and linked arms as they walked to the Slytherin table which had a bunch of people chuckling at Snape who was now hitting his head angrily on the table saying something about 'why me?'

"Takashi Morinozuka." She said and Mori walked up to the seat and sat there quietly and the hat was placed on his head.

".... It seems that he doesn't have a personality.." The hat said and Mori blinked with his emotionless face.

"Yeah." He said and the hat stayed quiet.

For about 5 minutes they sat there until finally the hat put him with Honey in Hufflepuff.

"Kyoya Ooto--"

"Slytherin." The hat said without Kyoya even going up there.

"Joy. I'm with dumb and dumber." Kyoya sighed and continued to... Type... While he was walking... Somehow...

"Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki quickly made it up with a grin.

"Wow! It's so great from all the way up here! Mother! Mother!" Tamaki called out and Kyoya looked up.

"What father?" He asked boredly.

"Do I look like a handsome prince from up here?!" He asked and turned like a model.

"Very." The tone was sarcastic but Tamaki didn't catch onto it.

"Don't worry my darling Haruhi! I'll get in the same house as you I swear. Daddy is coming!" He winked with a smile as his blue eyes sparkled in the light. Haruhi was now the one slamming her head on the table.

"Why me?" She whined and Tamaki sat down dramatically and crossed his legs and entwined his fingers and the hat was placed on his head.

"Very interesting person--"

"If you put him in my house, I might have to kill you." Snape said and the hat stayed quiet for a second.

"Gryffindor." The hat said and McGonagall's eye twitched.

"WHAT!? BUT NO ONE I KNOW IS IN THAT HOUSE!" Tamaki cried out and the twins fell off of their seat laughing hysterically.

"You seem to do that a lot." Kyoya said, sitting next to them so glancing down over his shoulder to see them. "It is surprising that you suffer from brain damage." He smirked. "Or perhaps you do."

Tamaki was still whining and the twins stood back up.

"Kaoru! What did you do to make him change his mind!? I want to be with Haruhi!" Tamaki whined and Haruhi shot a glare.

"You tell him, I kill you." She said dangerously and quite a lot of people were laughing at the whole situation.

"No Tono! Sorry! It's a twin thing." Hikaru and Kaoru stuck out their tongues.

"You... You... DEVILISH TWINS!" Tamaki stood up dramatically and gave the hat to McGonagall angrily and stomped over to the Gryffindor table. "MOTHER! YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY!!" Tamaki cried and Kyoya looked up and cleared his throat.

"Not far enough." He said, not loudly, but just loud enough for most of the place to know what he said and they laughed.

* * *

Hope you all laughed at one point :3

I love Draco and Snape... To bad they're like... no in this chapter... Well Snape gets two lines so its all good ^_^

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I thank all of the people who have reviewed thus far, sorry, still can't see the reviews -.-

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

enjoy

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

"Mother! Don't I look handsome in this uniform!?" Tamaki asked then winked while grinning.

"Sure."

They were all sitting in the library. Since all of the houses were being used all of the heads of the houses and the house ghosts had to tell them about the school. They would also be given someone to show them around the school.

"Hello." Flitwick said smiling and they all waved.

"Yo." The twins said in unison boredly. Kaoru was sitting in-between Hikaru's legs and Hikaru had his arms around his brother with his chin on his shoulder.

"Today you will be introduced to your house's things. I'm Professor Flitwick, I'm in charge of Ravenclaw." Haruhi waved.

"Hello fellow Ravenclaw." She said in a monotone.

"Professor Snape who is in charge of Slytherin." He pointed to the man and everyone felt a depressing aura that Tamaki only felt when he was planting mushrooms.

"Hello." He said in a very... Slow... Epic voice.

"Yo." The twins said again and he glared and Kyoya simply smirked and went back to typing.

"Professor McGonagall is in charge of Gryffindor." Flitwick pointed to her and Kyoya smiled.

"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier Professor. I really do apologize." Tamaki said tenderly and handed her a rose.

"Holy shit... He really does have powers... Where the hell did that come from?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru who shrugged.

"And finally Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff." Sprout smiled and Honey giggled.

"Hi!!!" He said happily and she smiled at him.

"Hello!"

"So, now we will be will introduce you to your house ghosts. They'll help you around if you need it. Nearly Headless Nick for Gryffindor. Grey Lady for Ravenclaw, Fat Friar for Hufflepuff and Bloody Baron for Slytherin." They host club nodded and a few students piled in.

"You will be given students to show you around the school." McGonagall said and the Hitachiin twins grinned.

"Can we get the other twins?" They asked, pointing to Fred and George who smirked at them.

"You're not in the same ho--" Snape was cut off.

"I'm taking that as a yes." The Hitachiin twins got up happily and acquainted themselves with a set of fellow twins.

"Draco, you show around Mr. Ootori." Snape said and Draco glowered. Hating the fact that he had to show a _muggle_ around. How sickening.

"Whatever..." He said and Kyoya glared at them... They basically glared at each other for a good 10 minutes.

"You play this game rather well." Kyoya smirked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"As do you." Draco held back his smirk but wound up showing it anyway.

"Shall we go steal money from Orphans?" Kyoya offered and Draco smirked evilly.

"I know an Orphan..." He chuckled and his eyes twinkled.

"Luna, will you show around Mr. Morinozuka and Mr. Haninozuka?" Flitwick asked and Luna nodded and walked over with a soft smile.

"Hello I'm Luna Lovegood. I want some pudding." She said calmly and Mori blinked a few times.

"...Yeah..." He said and Honey grinned.

"REALLY!? I LIKE CAKE!!" He said happily and they started to talk about food.

"Cho Chang, please show around Haruhi." McGonagall asked nicely and Cho nodded and walked over to Haruhi and they started talking about... Who knows.

"And finally, Ron will you please show around Mr. Suoh?" Before Ron could even reply Tamaki flew over to him and examined him with a smile.

"He's a commoner!! I'd notice the ratty old hand-me-down clothing anywhere! So commoner, what's it like to be poor??" He asked with a genuine smile and Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, Tamaki-Senpai. I don't think that's really nice of you to say to him." Haruhi said and Tamaki put his arm around Ron.

"Don't worry commoner! I'll still treat you like I'm an equal! It doesn't matter to me if your rich or poor! You're still a human! Just a very poor one!" He smiled and Ron blinked up at him.

"... Thank you?" Ron asked and Tamaki smiled.

"What kind words from such a poor man! Come with me commoner. Tell me your woes because you don't have enough money to see someone who specializes in that sort of thing!"

*~~ + ~~*

"Hey... Hey Cho!" Draco called smirking. Everyone was in the hallway waiting for the teachers to let them show the new students around.

"What Draco?!" She snapped and Draco looked down at the writing that the twins wrote for him to say.

"Knock knock." He said and she looked slightly confused.

"Who's there?" She asked and the Hitachiin twins covered their mouths.

"You're boyfriends dead!!" He yelled and Hikaru and Kaoru topped over and started laughing.

"Wow... That's bad." Fred said and blinked but they turned around to try not to laugh.

"No more Sailor Moon the abridged for you guys." Haruhi sighed and consoled Cho Chang telling her that it was just a reference from an online parody.

Ron would've said something to try to console the crying girl but he kind of had a problem of his own.

"So do you actually have to wash things yourself?" Tamaki asked, actually interested.

"No... I have magic..." Ron blinked and pulled out his wand.

"Why are you carrying around a twig?" Tamaki asked confused.

"It's a WAND! FOR THE LAST TIME!" Ron yelled and Tamaki grabbed it happily.

"Oh I remember now! And I remember that curse that the Voldomort guy did!" Tamaki grinned and everyone's face turned pale.

"Tono-senpai... No." The twins said wide eyed.

"ABRA KADABRA!" Tamaki flicked the wand and nothing happened. "Awww a pretty light came out of HIS wand..."

"WOW Tamaki. It's Avad--" Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths were covered by Fred and George's hands.

"Idiots..." Haruhi mumbled.

"Hey Kyoya." Hikaru and Kaoru said with grins after the other twins released them.

"What?'' Kyoya asked.

"There's you and a play station. And there's one difference.... I don't remember how it ends, but your mother's a whore." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Nice." He said and they chuckled.

"Get out of here before I resort to physical violence." Snape said and everyone took off.

*~~ +Kyoya&Draco+ ~~*

"So, what's it like being a muggle?" Draco asked, honestly feeling comfortable talking to this muggle since he seems to be as cold hearted and mean as he was.

"Non magical." Kyoya retorted and Draco smirked.

"Oh, thanks for that analysis. I would have never guessed if you didn't point it out." He said sarcastically.

"Oh anytime. I'm really glad to be of service." Kyoya said, doing his smile with the eyes that didn't match at all. "So who's that orphan?"

"His name is Harry Potter. An annoying git really..." Draco explained. But of course, Kyoya already knew everything about Harry.

*~~ +Fred&Kaoru+ ~~*

"I think that I'm lost..." Kaoru said looking around.

"Well MAYBE if you stuck with the group." Fred retorted smirking and Kaoru looked at the male and blushed.

"Well I was looking at this because it looked interesting to me. When I turned you guys were gone." Kaoru admitted and Fred smiled.

"Quidditch?" Fred looked at the display and began to describe what it felt like to play the game. Kaoru looked at the ground sadly. "What's wrong?" Fred asked and Kaoru sighed.

"I don't have magic so I won't be able to play it." Kaoru said and George smirked.

"Oh there's something magical about you alright." He winked and Kaoru blushed slightly.

*~~ +George&Hikaru ~~*

"Where the hell did they go?" Hikaru asked and George shrugged.

"I have no idea. So... While we're waiting, what was with that thing you and your brother did with the sorting hat?" George asked and Hikaru laughed.

"Well, we're in a host club. Meaning, we stay after school and do whatever it takes to make girls happy. Me and Kaoru have the section of brotherly love. That's basically all we do. Flirt and the girls flip out and squeal." Hikaru explained and George laughed.

"That's crazy." He said and Hikaru smirked widely as he saw Kaoru and Fred approaching.

"Watch. It's quite fun." Hikaru winked and turned to face Kaoru. "Kaoru! Where were you!?"

"I'm sorry Hikaru I got lost..." Kaoru admitted and Hikaru ran over to him and cupped his face.

"Oh brother. I was so lost without you with me. Don't leave me ever again." Hikaru tilted up Kaoru's cheek and Kaoru's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru. I'll never worry you like that ever again." Kaoru promised and they simply pushed away like it never happened.

"Brotherly love!" They grinned with their thumbs up and looked at Fred and George who's mouths were dropped.

*~~ +Tamaki&Ron+ ~~*

"AND THAT'S A REAL LIVE MOVING STAIRCASE?!" Tamaki asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes." This has been going on for about 10 minutes.

"AND THAT'S A REAL LIVE GHOST!?"

"Yes."

"AND THAT'S A REAL LIVE PERSON!?"

"No that's still a ghost..."

"Oh..... AND THAT'S A REAL LIVE _WALL_?!"

"Yes.... Wait what?" Ron looked at Tamaki who was hugging the wall which deeply embarrassed Ron more than Tamaki.

"HELLO OH MAGICAL WALL!!!" Tamaki cried out happily and kissed it a few times.

"Wow... I'm going to go smash my head into the sidewalk until I forget what I just saw..." Draco said and Kyoya peeled Tamaki off the wall.

"You're embarrassing yourself." He said plainly.

"AND THAT'S A REAL LIVE KYOYA!?" Tamaki said excitedly then paused. ".... MOTHER YOU CAME BACK TO ME!!!" With that Tamaki threw himself at Kyoya and attacked him in a hug.

"If you don't get off of me this instant, I will order the whole castle food and put it on the Suoh tab." Kyoya threatened and Tamaki jumped off.

"No! Mother! Don't do that! You know Grandmother will KILL me when the bill comes! I can only spend a certain amount of money on my credit cards!!" Tamaki whined.

*~~ +Haruhi&Cho ~~*

"So what's with all of the guys you're with?" Cho asked and Haruhi shrugged.

"Eh, they're rather annoying most of the time. Tamaki-senpai is just to loud, the twins are annoying, Kyoya is scary, Mori doesn't talk... There's really nothing wrong with Honey besides his extreme obsession over sweets." Haruhi explained and Cho nodded.

"So by the skirt I take it you're a girl?" She asked and Haruhi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. In the host club I broke a vase that cost 800 million yen so I had to dress like a boy to get the debt paid off." Haruhi explained and they passed a freaking out Tamaki.

"Oh god... Kill me..." She hid her face.

"DAUGHTER! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!!" Tamaki said happily and hugged Haruhi.

"Let her go...." Kyoya said boredly.

"No!" Tamaki yelled and Kyoya glared. "Haruhi! Mother is being mean to me!"

"I don't care." Haruhi glared and Tamaki went into a corner and started to plant mushrooms.

*~~ +Luna&Mori&Honey+ ~~*

"And cake!"

"And pudding!"

"And cake!!"

"And pudding!!"

"And cake!!!"

"And pudding!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!! PLEASE KILL MEEEEEE!!!" Mori yelled and Honey looked at him surprised and so did Luna. Honey's eyes began to well with tears and Mori unostentatiously dropped to his knees.

"Mitsukuni, I apologize gravely." He said and Honey wiped his tears and looked at Luna.

"And cake."

"And pudding." She smiled.

* * *

lmao. I love this story XD I hope you do too!

Review please :3


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, i love this chapter all it is, is a game. XD A very aggervating game.

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Okay! Ready guys?!" The Hitachiin twins asked excitedly.

"Ready for...?" The Weasley twins asked with their eyebrow raised.

Considering classes already begun and the teachers really didn't care since it was just for a day they decided that the new students and their _tour guides_ got to spend the rest of their day in the library and both sets of twins were bored.

Tamaki though was annoying Ron with the "real live" thing.

"AND THIS IS A REAL LIVE BOOKCASE!?" He cried out happily and the librarian glared at him. "A REAL LIVE LIBRARIAN!"

"Categories!" The amber eyed boys said smirking. "It's quite fun and it should be easy for quick thinkers!"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, thoroughly interested.

"Okay. We'll pick out 5 categories, and then one of us recites the alphabet in our heads and someone tells us to stop and we say the letter we landed on and we have a minute to write down something for all 5 categories for that letter. For every original answer you get, you get 2 points. For every answer you get that someone else had is 1." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused smiling.

"Cool! We should work in groups of two!" George suggested.

Groups:

Kaoru and Fred (1)

Hikaru and George(2)

Kyoya and Draco(3)

Tamaki and Ron(4)

Haruhi and Cho Chang(5)

Honey and Luna(6)

Mori was the one to recite the alphabet and keep track of points.

"Okay. Categories." Mori said pulling out a white board out of... Nowhere?

"Literature." Haruhi said and Cho Chang smiled and nodded.

"Sweets!" Honey giggled with a smile from Luna.

"Colors." Kyoya said smirking as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Body parts." George and Hikaru high fived.

"Games." Ron said instantaneously.

"Awww... We didn't get a category." Kaoru pouted to Fred who laughed.

"S'ok." He smiled and everyone sat at their own table.

"Go on. We'll have 6!" Hikaru said with a smile and they grinned.

"Fears!" They said happily.

"Team one. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." Mori said pointing to each table. "Team one."

"We get to tell him to stop." Kaoru announced and everyone nodded.

Mori closed his eyes and recited the alphabet in his head until--

"Stop!" Fred and Kaoru said and he wrote an '**S**' on the white board and everyone quickly started writing things down.

*~~ +Team1Category1+ ~~*

"Oh my god.. Do I ever read?" Kaoru muttered and Fred laughed.

"Neither do I... Well... Not books that would be considered literature." He said and Kaoru looked at him.

"Come on. We need something!" He cried out and Fred smiled.

"Shaman King!"

*~~ +Team2Category2+ ~~*

"What's something edible? That has sugar?" Hikaru asked and George tilted his head to the side.

"Something edible with sugar.... Sugar cookies." He replied and Hikaru smiled.

"That's good!" He jotted it down quickly. "Next question..."

*~~ +Team3Category3+ ~~*

"Colors... Why did you chose colors?" Draco mumbled and Kyoya turned to him with a slight glare.

"Because it's easy to come up with." He replied and Draco thought.

"Silver." He said and Kyoya shook his head.

"No no. Silver is to common. Someone else probably has it already..." Kyoya said and Draco glared.

"Silver is fine." He replied and Kyoya was tapping the side of his head.

"... Slate grey" Kyoya said simply.

"Slate grey?" Draco repeated. "Why are we going to use that? Besides, I don't even know what color that is."

"It reminds me very much of your eye color. A shiny grey." Kyoya spoke and Draco looked at him slightly taken back.

"...Well write it down!" Draco cried and Kyoya smirked.

*~~ +Team4Category4+ ~~*

"Who in their right mind would suggest body parts?? Really!" Ron cried out angrily as he tugged on his hair slightly.

"... Ramen..." Tamaki said and Ron looked at him confused.

"Okay, one that doesn't even START with S and two that's not even relevant to the topic." Ron said and Tamaki crossed his arms with a pout.

"Well sorry, I'm hungry." Tamaki sighed and was slowly losing his energy. Today was just to much fun.

"Well stop thinking about your stomach." Ron said and Tamaki smiled slightly.

"Just write stomach and get it over with." Tamaki said and Ron blinked.

"Wow... I didn't even notice that I said that. Cool!" Ron quickly wrote it down.

*~~ +Team5Category5+ ~~*

"Wow... They REALLY put games on here..." Cho Chang sighed and Haruhi blinked.

"Well in my old school there were a lot of video games. I just hope that they count." She replied and Cho looked at her.

"Games? What kind of games?" She asked and Haruhi laughed slightly.

"Oh just creepy games like Silent Hill making you keep yourself awake with every light on possible even light switches that don't go to anything you have to flick because you're scared to be in the dark thinking that evil monsters like Pyramid head will come out and rip of your clothes and your flesh and all of your organs will fall out and you'll just be bones but somehow you're still held up together by his abnormally big hands." Haruhi explained in a monotone and Cho blinked a few times then smiled nervously.

*~~ +Team6Category6+ ~~*

"What's something that's scary?" Honey asked innocently.

"Snape." Luna replied smoothly.

"Kay!" Honey wrote it down.

*~~ +Results+ ~~*

Team one: Shaman King, **sugar cookies**, salmon, shoulders, Sonic, Scolionophobia

Team two: Superman, strawberry ice cream, **silver**, sac, Soul Calibur, **Snape**

Team three: Seven deadly sins, Skittles, slate grey, skeletal system, Scene it, Sociophobia

Team four: Spiderman, strawberry cake, sandy, stomach, Scrabble, SPIDERS

Team five: Shining, **sugar cookies**, **silver**, **skin**, Silent Hill, Somniphobia

Team six: Sherlock Holmes, strawberry short cake, **silver**, **skin**, Sorry, **Snape**

1- 11

2- 11

3- 12

4- 12

5- 10

6- 10

"Three..." Mori said after looking over the lists.

"Duh." Malfoy rolled his eyes smirking as he said it.

"Damn! I thought sac would get them to..." George crossed his arms.

"Who else put Snape for phobia?" George asked and Luna raised her hand and Fred snapped his fingers.

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that?!" Fred cried out and Kaoru smiled.

"If you did, we would've been in last place." Kaoru retorted and Fred grinned.

"Right." He said and Mori looked up.

"Four." He said and every paused.

"What?" Ron asked and he looked at them.

"Four and Three tied." He said and Kaoru grinned.

"Tie breaker." He said happily and the teams fused.

Team three now had: Kyoya, Draco, Kaoru, Fred, Luna, Honey

Team four now had: Ron, Tamaki, Haruhi, Cho Chang, George, Hikaru

"Stop!" Draco called and his eyes opened.

"D." He said and wrote something on the board. He erased the categories and put new ones.

"Animals.... Insults.... Food." He stood there stiffly and everyone quickly looked at the paper.

*~~ +Group 3+ ~~*

"Shit... What's an animal that stars with D? It can't be something common. We don't want to tie with them..." Kyoya said and Draco smirked widely.

"Dragon." He said and Kyoya shared the smirk.

"Nice." With that he wrote it down.

"Insults.. Wow Kyoya, you should be good at this---"

"Douche bag..."Kyoya wrote and Fred chuckled slightly.

"Food?"

"DOUGHNUTS!" Honey said happily and Draco sighed.

"No. You just gave ours away. Way to go." He said and Honey looked down sadly.

"It's okay Mitsukuni." Luna said with a smile and Honey stopped fussing over it. Mori slightly glared at her.

"Oh my god. Someone come up with a food. We have like 10 seconds. I feel like him holding a bomb." Kyoya said and Fred snapped his fingers.

"Dark chocolate." Fred grinned and Kyoya nodded.

"Good!"

*~~ +Group 4+ ~~*

"Daughter! Do you know an animal that starts with D??" Tamaki asked frantically.

"Dog--"

"Donkey--"

"That's it!" Tamaki said happily. "Dinosaur!"

He grinned like a moron and drew a chibi dinosaur next to the word.

"Isn't he cute???" Tamaki asked with hearts in his eyes and everyone stayed quiet.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night Tono-Senpai..." Hikaru sighed.

"Certainly not watching Silent Hill." Haruhi said and Cho's face turned pale.

"Insults." Ron said looking at the board.

"DUMBASS!" George cried out happily and the librarian glared. "I love you. Hug me?"

George walked over to the lady with open arms and she ran off leaving George very sad and neglected. D:

"Food..." Tamaki poked his chin.

"Well Ron likes to eat dic---"

"Devil dogs." Ron cut off the grinning George quickly and Tamaki jotted it down and Mori looked at the papers.

"Tie." Everyone groaned.

* * *

lmao. I love this game. ^^ I miss playing it.

Review please! Tell me which part you laughed at the most :3


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I lied. I wasn't going to bed. UGH my sister and her friends are getting high and I can smell the weed from my room and I just want to kill myself slowly. D:

I hate that effing smell... Shit, I don't like her very much either XD

But whatever.

Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I wasn't in a very funny writing mood but i'm back now and give you chapter four of this ridiculous story :3 And we finally get to see some KaoruxFred action going on 333

Anyway;

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**Dedications: purple-ducks, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, alienvampirefreak, LiuKikyo, Tootsieroll90, HeadstrongNozomi, TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus, ashley the twisted**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

*~~ + ~~*

"Well. It's been great, its been fun. But... Until tomorrow, we wont see you." The Hitachiin twins said as goodbyes to the Weasley twins.

"Well, don't become to much like Slytherins. Bastards." They smirked.

"Oh real mature." They stuck out their tongues playfully.

"Come on. We have to get to the dorm room." Kyoya told them and they waved goodbye to their fellow twin friends and they went to the Slytherin dorm.

Everyone split ways.

Fred and George exchanged glances at Tamaki and Ron.

Tamaki was oddly quiet and Ron was... Eating. Well there was nothing weird with that. They shrugged and skipped over to the boys.

*~~ + ~~*

"This is going to be a disaster..." Snape mumbled to himself as people came into the classroom. Now he had to teach muggles how to make potions. Half of them seemed like they couldn't even make ramen noodles.

"Did somebody say ramen?!" Tamaki stood up and Snape blinked.

"Wow.. Never thinking that word again.." Snape muttered and sat down.

"Get into pairs.. I'd prefer if some people were to _help_ the muggles with this." Snape said and the groups were formed.

"Oh god damn it! Why am I always stuck with you!?" Ron cried out sadly.

"And that's a real live POT!" Tamaki pointed to the cauldron.

"No! It's a cauldron!" Ron said angrily and Herminie giggled at Ron's pain.

"Schadenfreude." She giggled and he glared.

"Thank you. Thank you Herminie, you really are to kind." Ron pouted and turned back to Tamaki.

"IT'S THE STICK AGAIN!" Tamaki grabbed Ron's wand.

"GAH!" Ron struggled to get it back.

"Mother, if you break it you have to pay for it." Kyoya said as he typed on his laptop. Him and Draco were sitting next to each other and Kyoya seemed to be doing taxes.

"Who's taxes are you doing?' Draco asked and Kyoya smirked.

"Dumbledore's." He said simply and went back to doing work on the computer.

"How do you even keep that thing charged? There's not outlets anywhere. Hell, we use CANDLE LIGHT!" Hikaru shouted and the twins chuckled and nodded.

"Draco has a wand." Kyoya said and Draco nodded.

"Really, all you need to do it put electricity into it. Quite simple." He said and Kaoru and Hikaru grinned.

"Awwww look at the cute new couple!" They said happily and Kyoya turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"What went wrong in your birthing process?" He asked and they shrugged.

"The zygote divided." They said and Fred and George smirked.

"So did ours and we're not the same as you." They teased and Snape cleared his throat.

"You will all be doing a test on Amortentia." He said and there were a few cheers. "There some of the potion in each cauldron. If you could do everything successfully then we will move on with our lives..." Snape said and Kaoru and Fred sat together and Hikaru and George sat in the seats across from them.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. The potion smells differently to whomever attracts them." Fred and George chimed and Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and leaned into smell it.

"I smell... Ginger." Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded. "Me too... But... I also smell... Dark chocolate."

"Let me try." Fred leaned in and inhaled deeply. "I... I smell.. Maple syrup... And.... spaghetti." He said and George leaned in and nodded.

"Wow me too. That's strange..." He said confused.

"I smell... MY MAGIC WALL!!" Tamaki cried out happily.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU SMELL A WALL!?" Ron asked and Tamaki hugged the cauldron.

"Oh magical pot! You smell of my magical wall!" He said and Haruhi's eyebrow twitched.

"I smell... Cake." Mori said and Honey leaned in and sniffled.

"I smell the dojo.. That's kind of weird..." He said and coughed. "Ah, a bunch of stinky people!"

"I smell peppers." Draco said and Kyoya chuckled.

"I happen to adore spicy food." He said and leaned in.

"... I smell skittles." Kyoya said and Draco raised his eyebrow. "I also smell... The library. That's a bit weird." Kyoya sat back and started doing the taxes again.

"Takashi, do you wanna trade smells with me. I don't like the smell of sweat." Honey said and Mori inhaled and shook his head with a soft smile.

"I very much like the smell of cake." He said lightly.

*~~ + ~~*

"That class was a complete disaster." Snape sighed as he saw the potion was all over the floor. He didn't even know how they managed to make it EXPLODE but they did... He didn't even want to give them detention... Maybe if he convinces McGonagall...

"Don't you dare." McGonagall said walking into the room randomly then leaving.

"Curses, foiled again..." He muttered.

*~~ + ~~*

"Stand on the left side of your broom, stick out your hand and say UP." The teacher said and the Hitachiin twins smiled and grabbed the broom.

"Done." They said happily and the Weasley twins rolled their eyes and did it the right way.

"And it's a magical BROOM!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Yes it's a bloody magical--" Ron got hit in the face and fell backwards. "I DIDN'T EVEN TELL IT TO GO UP!"

"Sorry. That was me." Hikaru raised his hand nervously.

"GAH!" Ron cried out and had to be taken to the hospital wing because his nose was bleeding viciously.

"Up." Haruhi said simply and it came into her hand perfectly. "That was oddly satisfying." She said to Cho who nodded happily.

"T-takashi. My b-broom wont come u-up." Honey sobbed and Mori glared at the broom and it quickly went into Honey's hand. Mori knelt down and wiped away the tears.

"It's ok Mitsukuni. It did it now." He said calmly and Honey grinned and hugged the taller male.

"Takashi, did YOURS go up?" Honey asked and Mori stood and put his hand over the broom and without him saying anything it rushed up to Mori's grasp.

"Yeah." He sad dully and Honey grinned widely.

"Up." Kyoya said with a sigh and the broom didn't work.

".. Maybe if you weren't sitting 20 feet away from your broom, sitting down in the grass with your laptop on your lap it would've worked." Draco said with a smirk and Kyoya rolled his eyes and closed the laptop and... It disappeared somehow and he walked over to the broom.

"Up, oh look it doesn't listen." He said and Ron walked over, having a fast recovery. He walked passed Kyoya's broom which had a delayed response and smacked him in the face.

"OH MY GOD! ANOTHER NOSE BLEED!" Ron stomped off to the nurse wing again.

"Here. Let me help." Fred smiled as he walked over to Kaoru and placed his hand over Kaoru's as he made him drop the broom back on the floor. "You have to concentrate." Fred placed his hand on the top of Kaoru's head. "Know you want the broom and say up." He whispered and Kaoru shivered and nodded.

"Up." Kaoru said breathlessly and the broom flew to his hand. "Thanks." Kaoru blushed a bit.

"Ouch!" Hikaru cried out and Kaoru quickly turned to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Hikaru shook his head.

"Nothing. I got... A splinter." He said and Kaoru quickly walked to his aid. At that moment everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the twins.

"It hurts." Hikaru said and Kaoru brought the hurt finger to his lips and pulled out the splinter with his teeth then kissed it tenderly while he looked into Hikaru's amber eyes.

"Does it feel better? I don't like knowing you're hurt Hikaru." Kaoru's soft voice said and Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face.

"Oh Kaoru. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Hikaru said dramatically then they completely pushed away from each other and acted like nothing ever happened.

A few people snorted at that and Fred sat down on the grass and pulled Kaoru down next to him.

"Tell me, why do you do that act with him?" Fred asked and Kaoru shrugged.

"I don't know. We just did it at the club and do it every time we have people around. It's quite fun to do and I guess it's become sort of a habit. It's how we bond I guess." Kaoru giggled cutely and Fred eyed him.

"If you ever get a splinter, I could get it out for you." He smirked and Kaoru blushed but returned the smirk.

"Is that so? I might make myself get one now to see if you're telling the truth." Kaoru teased and winced.

"Ow, I really did get one." He said and Fred grabbed his hand and plucked out out.

"There you go." He said and Kaoru blinked a few times.

"You're a true Romeo, Fred." He said blankly and Fred just smiled and nodded.

"Would you rather me..." Fred grabbed Kaoru's hand and kissed the finger gently and licked it slowly not breaking eye contact.

He then slowly pulled the finger out of his mouth, leaving Kaoru wide eyed.

"How was that?" Fred smirked widely at the other red haired boy.

"...Fantastic." Kaoru finally said and Fred stood up and helped Kaoru up too.

* * *

Review if you think its funny that Ron is beat up in this story :D

I love Ron, he's one of my favorites. I just like picking on him all the time ^^

Review :3


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. I officially am completely backwards. So I was reading something depressing and thought to myself... 'I want to write some good solid angst' and this is the story I started to update. o_O

Yeah i'm retarded and this chapter shows it

_laughs_ oh my god this one is my favorite of all time. Kyoya is COMPLETELY OOC but its amazing. lmao. There is a Twilight reference and a Dane Cook reference. :3

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**Dedications: Lane Render, HeadstrongNozomi, Tootsieroll90, Tori Sohma, purple-ducks** (I'm NOT going to lie everytime I type your name I write dicks by mistake XD) **Dianqa2, Anonymos1996, ashley the twisted, Kimimari, TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"What do we have to do next?" Kaoru asked Fred and he smiled.

"We get to look at creatures with Hagrid." He said and the Hitachiin twins tilted their head to the side.

"Huh?" With that they were stopped and they stood in front of a weird animal.

"This my friend is a Hippogriff!" George said and Draco glared at it.

"Stupid animal. You will be hearing from my lawyers." He said and Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"You're sewing an animal?" Kyoya asked and Draco sneered.

"For every bloody penny he's worth. Damn animal." He said and Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"If you have ever been hurt in an accident that wasn't your fault give us a call at 1-800-law-am-pm." Hikaru and Kaoru said with grins.

"...Why are you living?" Haruhi asked and they frowned.

"Aw Haruhi. Don't be like that!" They said and looked to see Tamaki hugging the bird like creature.

"HELLO OH MAGICAL BIRD!!" Tamaki snuggled to it and it got angry so started to kick it's legs and kicked Ron in the face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THIS IS MY THIRD BLOODY NOSE!! GOD DAMN IT!" Ron stomped to the hospital wing angrily.

"Ello there!" Hagrid said with a grin.

"IT'S ANDRE THE GIANT AND BIG SHOW'S LOVE CHILD!!" Hikaru cried out and Hagrid blinked a few times.

Before Hagrid could start the lesson, they saw someone waddle over.

"Holy shit, it's a walking pig." The Hitachiin twins whispered.

"No. It's worse. It's Umbridge." They whispered back in disgust.

"My eyes..." Kyoya twitched. "They burn.. From pink overload." He grabbed Draco's shoulder. "I've been in pink rooms that weren't THIS terrifying."

"Mr. Ootori is there a problem?" A very squeaky annoying voice said and Kyoya twitched.

"Yes Ms. Umbridge. It seems that my eyes are bleeding with an unnatural hatred for your being. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go gauge them out so I don't have to suffer any further..." Mori sighed and walked over and handed her an ice pack.

"Why do I need that?" She asked repulsed at it.

"Because, you got burned." He said and both pairs of twins started laughing hysterically.

"Why are ye here?" Hagrid asked and she glared.

"Because I'm cutting this program off." She said and Tamaki jumped off the bird bravely, falling in the process, but got back up like the true noble man he was.

"You can't do that!" He said and walked over.

"Why?" She asked and he pulled out a bucket of water from absolutely nowhere.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!! MUHUHUHAHAHAHA!" Tamaki splashed the water on her and she stood there, very angry and glaring daggers at Tamaki who shrugged in response.

"Oh. I thought you were. Well there goes my accusation. Case closed." Tamaki shrugged and then walked off.

"MAGICAL GROUND!" He dived into the ground and snuggled with it.

"That's something I'd like to forget altogether..." Kaoru said with a raised eyebrow.

"You, you, you, you, you, you and you... Oh and this whole group over here because I feel like it. DETENTION!" She yelled and everyone groaned.

*~~ + ~~*

"Turn to page 394..." Snape's deep voice droned and Kaoru looked around confused and slowly raised his hand. "What is it Mr. Hitachiin?"

"... We're eating lunch, what books are we opening?" Kaoru asked and he blinked.

"Right... Wrong time. I'm an hour ahead. Go back to eating..." He glared and walked away.

"That was incredibly creepy." Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded as he looked at the other table with the Gryffindor's. "Aw does someone miss a guy by the name of Fred?"

"Oh my gosh I LOVE Fred. He is SO funny." Tamaki said and Kyoya smacked his forehead.

"Not Fred from Youtube. That guy sucks. Fred Weasley... And what the hell are you doing at the Slytherin table for anyway?" Kyoya asked and Tamaki put his finger to his lips.

"Shush Kyoya. I'm incognito." He said and Draco looked at him funny.

"How are you incognito. You're the only one at this table wearing a costume that resembles a wall." He said and Tamaki smiled and wagged his finger at Draco.

"Ah yes. Because I am doing a double-entendre. Disguising myself as a wall and WORSHIPPING the wall at the SAME time." He said and Kyoya blinked.

"You realize that you're probably the biggest moron I've ever met in my life right?" He asked and Tamaki crossed his arms.

"Why say that mother?" He asked and Kyoya sighed.

Because a double-entendre means something with a dual meaning. Like... A cannibal saying he's having a friend for dinner. It sounds like he's saying that one of his friends are staying for dinner but he's eating them. Or..." Kyoya looked around and grabbed a few crab legs and gave them to Tamaki.

"I just gave you crabs." He said and Crabbe turned around.

"What about me?" He asked and Draco glared.

"Shut up Crabbe. Nobody ever loved you." He said and Crabbe shrugged.

"Kay." With that he went back to eating.

"You gave me crabs... I don't get it..." Tamaki thought and then Umbridge was behind him.

"DETENTION!" She yelled and he looked sad.

"But I didn't do anything." He said and she glared.

"Verbal use of muggle sexually transmitted diseases!" She said and stomped off.

*~~ + ~~*

"You guys ok?" Fred and George asked the amber eyed twins as they walked out of detention.

"We did so much stuff wrong... Look." They pulled off their shirts and carving were even on their chests.

"I will not kiss cum guzzling twat waffle? What the hell does that mean?" Fred asked and Kaoru giggled.

"Oh, those are two different ones. I will not kiss or pretend to kiss my brother and I will not call Umbridge a cum guzzling twat waffle." Kaoru laughed and Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah. That was pretty interesting. You guys going in?" Hikaru asked and they sighed and rolled up their sleeves to show all of their arms were covered.

"We already went." They said in unison.

"Well you didn't do AS bad as we did." Kaoru assured and they raised their eyebrows and pulled up their pant legs to show their legs were covered in writing too.

"Damn she's a cum guzzling twat waffle!" Kaoru cried out.

"Mr. Hitachiin! You just got in trouble for that!!" Umbridge yelled. "Detention! Right now!" She yelled and Kaoru snapped his fingers.

"Curses." He said and walked in and Fred pursed his lips.

"*COUGH* CUMGUZZLINGTWATWAFFLE *COUGH*!!" He said and Umbridge glared and pointed to the room and Fred smiled and waved to George and Hikaru.

"Should we... Get detention too?" George asked and Hikaru nodded.

"Sure. They ARE our twins." He said and looked at Umbridge as she slowly walked in the room.

"ANAL JUICE VOLCANO!!" George yelled and Hikaru nodded as she paused.

"That's right. You are a volcano, in which erupts in anal juices!" He said and her face turned red from anger and pointed and they smiled and skipped into the room.

After about 20 minutes Kyoya walked in and Umbridge led him into her office to give him a stern talking to. The second Kyoya walked in though, he had a spas attack.

"So. Much. Pink." He twitched and she closed the door and he began to sweat. So much cats. So much pink. He couldn't even hear what she was saying. He couldn't take it anymore. "RAAAHGGG!!" He kicked down the door and ran out.

"THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED YOU KNOW!" She yelled and he paused and looked at her professionally.

"Yes I know but that was way more satisfying especially in my condition. Now if you will excuse me.. Ahem..... RAHHGGGG!!!" Kyoya kicked down another door.

"That was the closet door! It didn't even have a locking mechanism on it..." She sighed and slammed her head on the wall. "Why me??"

"Hehehe. Hey... Hey Kaoru. Look." Hikaru pointed to his face. "I drew a smiley face." He said and Kaoru giggled as he noticed the smiley faced that was carved into his brother's skin. Somehow that amused the two.

"And kids that LIKE my punishment. You know what...Go.. I've had it with all of you..." She said and they nodded.

*~~ + ~~*

"I know who you are." Kyoya said as he stood in front of the desk. He was wearing all black. Black pants, black long sleeved shirt black gloves, even a black mask that covered everything but his eyes.

"What are you talking about Kyoya?" Umbridge asked as she sipped on her tea.

"Don't try to mess around I know you're-- how the HELL did you know it was me?" Kyoya asked and took off his mask.

"Well I kind of guessed after seeing the name in big white letters, KYOYA OOTORI on your shirt but I guess the rest was luck... Anyway, so you finally figured it out huh?" She smirked as she stood up.

"Yes. You thought you could hide it but you can't. I know. After I've seen all the pink. All of the fancy stuff, the bright blue eyes the _kitties_." Kyoya's voice was low and dangerous. "I _know_ who you are." His eyes narrowed

"Say it. Out loud. Say it." She said grinning evilly.

"Nekozawa's MOTHER!" He yelled and Umbridge raised her eyebrow.

"Uh..."

* * *

Can you spot the _Twilight_ reference?

Can you spot the _Dane Cook_ reference?

;3

Can you _review_ because you love me?

And tell me what part made you laugh the hardest? X3


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay; like Katenshimi this is another story that I will be accepting fanart. If you draw a picture for Twin Thing, it doesn't matter what it is, you could make up your own character and be in the story :3**

**You could even beat up Ron if you want to. Or hug Tamaki's magical wall XD**

Okay, anyhoo. Since this story is written in Romen Times or w.e. and its in font size 12 I have no idea what its so short. I guess I did a lot of spacing XD

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**Dedications: Anonymos1996, ashley the twisted, LURVEuALL, purple-ducks, Sungoddess64, Kimimari, TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"I am so bored, bored isn't even the word to describe my boredom." Kaoru mumbled while he was drawing circles on the Slytherin common room carpet with his finger tip.

Kyoya walked in looking pretty angry. He was wearing all black and a black mask too.

"Kyoya, why are you so angry?" Hikaru asked looking up and Kyoya took off his mask and threw it on the ground, muttered some colorful words and stomped upstairs.

"... That was entertaining." Kaoru said and Hikaru scratched his head.

"Hey, wanna sneak out?" He asked with a smirk and Kaoru nodded.

"Okay, we'll have to be stealthy though.

. . . . . . . .

"Hikaru, will you STOP eating chips when we're trying to sneak around!?" Kaoru yelled and Hikaru shift his eyes around and slowly chewed on the chips and Kaoru sighed.

"Hopeless." He mumbled and they bumped into Tamaki.

"Tono!? What are you doing!?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki shrugged.

"Ron told me to go play in traffic and I don't see any." He said and the twins exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"MR. SUOH! OUT OF BED AFTER HOURS?! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!" Snape yelled and Tamaki sighed and walked away.

"Way to go Tono." The twins muttered. "Bye Snape!" They called out while waving.

"Bye..." With that Snape walked out and the twins followed the sulking Tamaki.

"Come on Tono! Bring us to the Gryffindor common room!" They said happily with matching grins and Tamaki sighed.

"Devilish twins..." He muttered as they got to the door. Tamaki mumbled the password and they all snuck in.

"...Tono why are you sneaking in? You're allowed to be here." Hikaru whispered and Tamaki stopped wall sneaking and blinked.

"Oh right." He said and the twins rolled their eyes and when they looked back at Tamaki he was holding a porcupine.

"...Where the hell did you get that?" They asked and Tamaki grinned and hugged him.

"It's Sonic!" He said happily.

"Sonic.. Is a hedgehog..." They said slowly and Tamaki pressed his finger to his lips.

"Shhh, you'll crush his hopes and dreams. Don't worry Sonic. I believe in you." Tamaki smiled and one of the needles stabbed him. "I HATE YOU TOO YOU STUPID PORCUPINE THAT WILL NEVER SUCCEED IN LIFE!" He yelled and threw the porcupine and it landed on the last step of the stairs.

Ron was calmly walking down the stairs, kind of tired when he stepped on Sonic and yelped.

"OW MY FOOT!!" He screamed and kicked it. "OW MY OTHER FOOT!!"

He fell over whining.

The Weasley twins were walking down the stairs, caught up in conversation, they completely stepped over the porcupine and stepped on Ron.

"AHH!! WHY MEEE!!?" He cried out and Fred and George looked at each other but didn't look down.

"Did you hear something?" Fred questioned and George shook his head.

"Nope." They turned to see the Hitachiin twins and grinned.

"Hey it's our best friends!" They said and the amber eyed boys blushed slightly.

"Thanks for bringing em' Tamaki!" They said and Tamaki was playing with a cactus. It was in a pot and he was tossing it up and down and catching it. He slipped and it flew and as Ron got up in recovery from Sonic he was violently bonked over the head with the pointy cactus.

"REALLY!? THIS IS NECESSARY?!" He cried out, obviously in pain.

"Hey Kaoru." Fred pulled Kaoru away as George and Hikaru were laughing at Ron.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, would you like to go flying with me tomorrow? I mean it is a weekend and such..." He said and Kaoru smiled.

"Sure. Of course." He agreed and Fred smiled.

"Oh ok. What time sounds good for you?" He asked and Kaoru shrugged. "I'll owl you."

"Is that some type of perverted innuendo?" Kaoru asked while raising his eyebrow and Fred chuckled.

"No. I will send you a letter using an owl." He said and Kaoru nodded.

"Oh ok." He smiled.

"I found Sonic!" Tamaki said and cuddled an acromantula.

"HOLY SHIT HOW DID YOU FIT A GIANT SPIDER IN HERE?!!?!?!" Ron squeaked and jumped up and it his head.

"Well we should be leaving now." Hikaru sighed and Kaoru nodded and awkwardly gave Fred a hug.

Hikaru and George did the "man hug" because they thought they were big and bad.

"Aragog!? ARAGOG!!!" Hagrid called from outside the castle.

"Who's Aragog?" Tamaki asked while he dressed up '_Sonic_' in a fluffy pink dress.

"Kill me..." Aragog muttered.

*~~ + ~~*

It was breakfast time and the Hitachiin twins weren't even up yet. The Weasley twins were growing pretty impatient and Ron wheeled himself in, in a wheelchair.

"OH MY GOD LETS RIDE DOWN THE MAGICAL STAIRCASE!!" Tamaki said once he spotted Ron who's eyes widened and he tried his hardest to roll away but Tamaki caught up with him.

Draco threw something across the room and it hit Umbridge in the head and him and Kyoya gave a high five.

"Draco!" Snape yelled. "No throwing things across the room! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Kyoya and Draco shrugged and went back to playing MASH. Apparently Kyoya was going to marry the magical wall, live in a hut, have 34520934356 kids, his job was going to be a condom salesman and his car was going to be a piece of molded cheese.

Draco on the other hand was living the good life.

He was marrying himself, living in a mansion, somehow had 34 babies with himself, his job was a professional pole dancer and his car was going to be a stripper pole.

"Damn, you got the good choices." Kyoya said with a smirk and Draco nodded.

"Have fun with the magical wall.." He chuckled.

Hikaru and Kaoru woke up terribly late so something the had to listen to was Ron screaming as Tamaki pushed him down the moving staircases.

"HOW MANY FLIGHTS ARE ON THIS STAIRCASE!! RAHHHHGGGGG!!" He screamed and the Hitachiin twins rolled their eyes. They hated mornings more than anything.

They walked into the dining hall and groggily made their way to the Slytherin table.

Umbridge walked up to the podium and smiled.

"I would like to announce--"

"YOUR RETIREMENT?!!?" Both sets of twins yelled.

"Detention!" She growled and they jumped up.

"YESSS!!! NOW I GET TO DRAW ANOTHER KITTY!!!" Fred cried out happily and she paused.

"You know what... Detention... With Snape." She said and Snape glared.

"That isn't fair! 20 points from Gryffindor!" He shouted and she turned back to them

"GOD DAMN IT!" They cried out. "DETENTION WITH SNAPE!?!? HE'LL TELL US OLD WAR STORIES!!" The Hitachiin twins yelled.

"I'M NOT OLD! I'M 36 YEARS OLD!!" He yelled and everyone gasped.

"Oh my god really?" Dumbledore asked. "I thought you were older than me."

"GAH! I'M NOT OLD!! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOOR!!" With that he kicked down the table and stormed off. Dumbledore smiled.

"30 points to Dumbledore!" He said happily.

*~~ + ~~*

Fred ran over to Kaoru who looked awfully bored.

"Hey. Do you want to go now?" He asked and Kaoru smiled.

"Sure." With that they walked outside. Somehow they got permission to use the quidditch field. They weren't going to ask how.

"Um... I'd prefer if I could ride with you for the first time..." Kaoru said blushing pink and Fred smiled.

"Okay." He grabbed one broom and straddled it. "Get on." He said and Kaoru did just that and held tightly around his waist the second it started to hover off of the ground.

As they flew around Kaoru got less and less nervous but he still hung onto Fred. But it wasn't because he was scared. ;)

Kaoru began to giggle and Fred turned to him.

"What are you giggling at?" Fred asked and Kaoru cleared his throat.

"I can show you the world! Shining shimmering splendid!" He chuckled and Fred laughed.

"Aladdin? Really?" They landed on the ground and Fred turned back and smirked. "I do believe you can let go since we're standing on the ground.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Kaoru blushed and Fred poked his chin.

"You know what?" He smiled and Kaoru tilted his head to the side.

"What?" He asked and Fred smirked.

"Don't they kiss at the end of that song?" He asked and Kaoru blushed and nodded.

"Yeah... Why?" He asked bashfully.

"Then where is my kiss?" Fred asked, forging hurt and Kaoru blushed harder and took a step closer to Fred and they moved in.

"PDA!! 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!" Snape yelled and Kaoru and Fred's eyebrow twitched violently.

* * *

Damn it snape! XD

Haha, the sonic thing is dedicated to Ashley :3


	7. Chapter 7

Prepare for my Ritsu moment from FruBa...

I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEE!!

lol Well, you see, School started and I didn't know if i was goin to my mom's or dads so it was all sorts of confusing. But yeah. Here's TT7 and I'm writing Cherish which is almost done. :)

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**Dedications: HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, michellerenae1, Sungoddess64, Tootsieroll90, TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus, LURVEuALL, Anonymos1996, ashley the twisted**

Thank you for waiting and i'm sorry that this took so long. I'll try to update more, no promises. I get homework in like every subject XD But don't worry, I don't do it anyway lol. I'm headed towards success!! Horray for Sophmores!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

After Snape left Fred glared at the spot he was at. Kaoru was just looking down shyly and disappointedly. He really wanted that kiss too...

"Hey Kaoru. Don't be upset." Fred smiled and tilted his chin up. "I don't care if he takes any more points off. I'm kissing you." He whispered and Kaoru shivered and blushed and their lips touched softly.

They pulled away seconds later in awe.

"Whoa..." Kaoru whispered as he looked in Fred's eyes who looked just as amazed as he did.

"That was... Nice." Fred said softly and Kaoru nodded and Fred smiled and held Kaoru's hand.

"Would you like to go riding on the broom with me again?" He asked and Kaoru nodded quickly.

*~~ + ~~*

"Kyoya, why are you angry?" Draco asked his roommate and Kyoya looked up and then continued to type in anger. Who knew what he was doing.

"Um... What are you typing?" Draco asked, kind of regretting the question.

"I'm listing a bunch of possible people I can forgo with whilst planning their mass bloody death with one simple movement. I like the thought of ripping out Umbridge's voice box. Then I wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. I wonder how she'll teach then..." Kyoya began chuckling evilly.

"..." Draco blinked. "I wanna draw on your arm..." Draco grinned and got a marker.

"What are you drawing?" Kyoya asked and Draco smiled widely.

"I saw this on my dad's arm and it looks awesome! Trust me!" He said and Kyoya nodded and let the blonde write on his arm. He didn't give a shit.

*~~ + ~~*

"What the hell are we doing here Draco?" Kyoya asked as they were surrounded by a few guys dressed in robes.

"I don't know Kyoya..." Draco blinked. They were randomly abducted.

"What do you mean? Aren't you a death eater?" One asked and Draco and Kyoya shook their heads. "But you have the mark!" The guy said and grabbed their arms.

"We drew pretty pictures on each others arms with Sharpie markers!" Draco said and Kyoya nodded.

"Aren't they just amazing?" Kyoya asked and Draco and Kyoya smiled sheepishly showing them perfectly the smiley face and the squiggly line, the attempt of a death mark that failed horribly.

"What do we do with them, my lord?" A girl voice asked and the man she was asking sighed.

"Well, they know to much. We have to recruit them." He said and Kyoya and Draco exchanged glances.

"WE JUST GOT HERE!! HOW DO WE KNOW ANYTHING!?!?" Kyoya yelled angrily and they paused.

"Release the hounds..." Voldomort said dully and everyone looked at him.

"We have magical powers that can kill them and we're going to send mutts after them?" They blinked and Voldomort stayed quiet for a second.

"S-shut up..."

*~~ + ~~*

"Hey Fred. I haven't seen Tamaki or Ron around. Have you?" Kaoru asked as they walked up the stairs.

At that moment a sobbing Ron flew down the stairs on his wheelchair with Tamaki clung to the back laughing happily.

"...No. No I haven't." He said and blinked and Kaoru shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess they're out having fun." Kaoru said and Fred nodded.

"I'M HAVING A HORRIBLE TIIIMEEEE!!" Ron cried out sadly.

"Uh.... Where are we going?" Fred asked as they paused and Kaoru shrugged. "... Let's go do something I'm bored."

"Obviously." Fred smirked and they bumped into Hikaru and George.

"So what are you lovelies doing?" George asked smirking. His arm was around Hikaru's waist and Hikaru's was vice versa.

"Did you two like shag or something?" Fred asked with his eyebrow raised and Hikaru looked at George.

"Hell, he's onto us." He whispered and George unwrapped his arm and pulled out a mirror the size of a door out of his pocket.

"Is it that noticeable? Do I have sex hair?" He asked and Hikaru looked in the mirror and fixed his hair too.

*~~ During a school day because I'm bored ~~*

"Good evening class to transfigurations." McGonagall said and Kyoya and Draco ran in the room huffing. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Ootori. Why are you two late?"

"Long story." Draco huffed and they sat down and Kyoya took out his computer.

"... Mr. Ootori, why do you have that contraption out in class?" She asked and he looked up with bugged out eyes.

"Contraption? CONTRAPTION!?!?! YOU CALL MY WHOLE REASON FOR EXISTING A CONTRAPTION!?!? WHAT KIND OF CRAZED HUMAN BEING ARE YOU!?!" He cried out and Tamaki looked up at him wide eyed.

"Kyoya, I didn't know your computer meant that much to you." He said and Kyoya shrugged and sat down.

"It doesn't." He said simply and McGonagall blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Ohhhkay." She mumbled. "So today we will be learning how to turn animals into drinking glasses..." She said with a smile and turned to get her bird and when she turned back everyone but Haruhi and Cho was gone.

"...Different year..." She sighed and sat down. "Same reaction."

*~~ + ~~*

"Dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun da dun dun..." Hikaru was doing the pink panther theme song as he wall snuck down the hallway with Fred George and Kaoru simply walking behind him talking normally.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET US CAUGHT!!" Hikaru shouted and Snape quickly walked out.

"10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" He left and the Weasley twins huffed and the Hitachiin twins shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway.

"What are we going to do?" George asked and Hikaru turned to him smirking widely.

"Lets meet back at your room. I bring the whipped cream. Make sure you're ready." He winked. "So you know what to bring."

"And handcuffs." George smirked.

"And whips." Hikaru added.

"And chains and bondage."

"And a collar and a leash."

"And some chocolate syrup."

"And a pumpkin." George went to say something but paused.

"What are we going to use a pumpkin for?" He asked confused and Hikaru gave him a suggesting look.

"Oh baby, we'll find out." He purred and George and him started laughing and Fred and Kaoru exchanged confused glances.

*~~ + ~~*

Kyoya and Draco were throwing things at Hermonie. They were bored and she just happened to be in study hall at that moment in time.

"Can you stop it!?" She asked angrily and they exchanged smirks and shook their heads.

"No mud blood." Draco said with a smile.

"Fuck you pretty boy!" She cried out and he smiled happily.

"Oh, thank you!" He said grinning and she scowled and stomped off leaving a very satisfied Kyoya and Draco.

"I think that went rather well!" Kyoya said with an evil grin.

"Yes, indeed." Draco agreed.

*~~ + ~~*

Kaoru and Fred were in the Hitachiin twins' room because Hikaru and George had the Weasley twins' room.

Right now, Kaoru was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed and Fred was lying on the floor with his head on Kaoru's lap.

They weren't paying really any attention until Fred sat up and cupped Kaoru's face and kissed him gently.

He pulled away and Kaoru's face was as red as a cute little tomato.

"W-what was that for?" Kaoru asked bashfully and Fred paused.

"Did you.. Not like it?" He asked and Kaoru quickly shook his head.

"N-no." He replied and Fred looked confused.

"No you liked it or no you didn't like it?" He asked and now Kaoru looked confused.

"No. I don't know what you mean." He said and Fred perked an eyebrow.

"No, you didn't like the kiss or no you did like the kiss." He said and Kaoru blinked.

"Both answers are no." He said and Fred's eyebrow twitched.

"...For the love of god just kiss me again." Kaoru demanded and their lips were pressed against each other's roughly at first but soon they got more comfortable and Fred moved so his legs were straddling Kaoru's lap.

Kaoru's hands tugged at the ginger red hair of the boy in front of him and same went for Fred.

"You really are adorable, you know that?" Fred whispered against the blushing Kaoru.

"You are too." Kaoru said shyly and Fred smirked and kissed him again.

They didn't know what George and Hikaru were doing but they really didn't care. Right now they were caught up in the light kisses, every so often the armature would show and they would slightly miss each other's mouths but they didn't care. They kept the kiss strong. They didn't pull away until they were satisfied.

The second they realized that they weren't the kiss restarted. And neither of them minded.

* * *

You know the drill, come on, review and tell me what part YOU laughed most at OR squealed most at. :3 any one would work.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, did you think this story died? I kinda did. lol. And just for TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus, there is extra Tamaki Ron in this. They took up a whole two pages lol.

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**Dedications: xXxBlondie-ChiixXx, Natara-Uzamaki, uhmeeleeuh, vampgirl09, ashley the twisted, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Tootsieroll90, Anonymos1996, HikaruxKaoru-Kitty, LURVEuALL, purple-ducks**

I missed the crack of this story :3 *heart* It made me giggle a lot. I like this chapter. Especially with Tamaki and Ron lol.

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Draco, what seems to be on your mind?" Kyoya asked as he laid on the floor and Draco shrugged.

"I'm not sure really. Maybe how we were ATTACKED BY A MUDBLOOD!" He spat angrily. They hadn't been able to get up after Hermione did the jelly legs jinx.

"Yeah. Really. What a useless spell to know. Who the hell created that spell and thought they were cool. 'Hey! I have a brilliant plan! Lets make a spell that makes people have an incapability to walk. And LETS call it the jelly legs jinx! What a cool spell! I'll surly get laid for creating it!' Man what a kook." Kyoya muttered and Draco sighed. Ron walked into the room they were in and paused.

"Uh, why are you two on the floor?" He asked and Draco glared.

"Because some asshole created the god damned jelly legs jinx!!!" Draco yelled and Ron glared.

"Hey! My brothers made that!" He cried out and Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Well I now see where our problem lies." He said spitefully and Ron stomped out of the room.

"I HOPE TAMAKI FINDS YOU!" Draco screamed.

"I SECOND THAT!!" Kyoya yelled.

"Hah! He can't find me!" Ron said full of himself and Kyoya smirked dangerously.

"Oh really?" He pulled out something from his pocket, it was a piece of parchment and it was folded up.

"..W-what's that?" Ron asked and Draco got what he was getting at and whistled for his owl which came nearly immediately.

"What a beasty owl." Kyoya pointed out and Draco grinned and nodded.

"Only the best for me." He then grabbed the parchment and gave it to his owl. "Give this to Tamaki Suoh." The owl then flew off.

"What was that?" Ron asked and the two devious Slytherins looked up at him with a twinkle of evil in their eyes before they spoke together.

"The Marauder's Map." They spoke and Ron's face drained of color and he dashed off for the second time.

"Do you think it was wise to give Tamaki the Marauder's map?" Draco asked as he turned to Kyoya who nodded.

"He'd have much better use for it than us. And plus, I have 3 more in the common room." Kyoya said simply and Draco smiled deviously at his partner in crime.

*~~ + ~~*

"You look tired. Would you like to go back to your common room?" Fred asked and Kaoru shook his head and wrapped his arms around Fred's neck and smiled.

"No. I'd like to stay here with you if that's ok." He said and Fred nodded and kissed Kaoru's cheek.

"Of course it's ok." Fred whispered in Kaoru's ear and Kaoru shivered.

"WELL!" George opened the door and it slammed against the wall, probably leaving a hole somewhere. "I THINK NOW IS A GOOD TIME TO SEE WHAT MY BROTHER IS DOING!" He grinned as he eyed Fred and Kaoru on the floor then frowned at the lack of love making.

"What the HELL man! We were going to see if you guys were as kinky as us!" Hikaru pouted and George nodded.

"Yeah, jeez. Just kick down our hopes and dreams." George mumbled and Hikaru shook his head.

"No. They didn't just kick down my hopes and dreams. They shot down, beat and raped my hopes and dreams." He said sadly and George hugged him.

"Aw, it's ok. I heard rape victims aren't prone to having sex right away." George said and Hikaru shook his head vigorously.

"No no. Save me with your magical penis!" With that they ran out of the room quickly and Fred turned to Kaoru who was hitting himself with the bed frame.

"That's from your gene pool." Fred giggled and Kaoru glared.

"Have you seen yours?" He asked and Fred pouted.

*~~ + ~~*

"NOBODY KNOWS! THE TROUBLE I'VE SEEEEEEEN!!" Ron sang loudly as he was being dragged by Tamaki.

"And then we're going to go to Disney land, and then Disney WORLD, and then we're going to eat GOLDFISH because GOLDFISH are yummy and I like the red ones and then we're going to snuggle in the dark and then we're going to play with DOLLS because they're FUN to do!! OH! And then we're going to have a big bubble bath and throw bubbles at each other while we play with the dolls. I like the Bratz dolls the most. They're accurate as to what girls wear nowadays." Tamaki went on and Ron's eyebrow twitched.

"As... Interesting as that sounds, how about we don't and say we did." He said, forcing a smile, silently cursing Kyoya and Draco.

"Well that wouldn't be very fun now would it? Oh and then we could take pictures of each other-AND THE MAGICAL WALL COULD BE THE BACKGROUND! OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!" Tamaki laughed happily and grabbed something from the floor. "What's this?"

"That would be a potion vile." Ron sighed and Tamaki grinned.

"Oh I love these things!" With that he threw it at Ron and it shattered.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ron cried out and Tamaki ignored him.

"Oh look! What's this?" He asked and picked up another object from the floor.

"That would be a stick for the beaters in Quidditch." Ron said and Tamaki smiled.

"Oh! I love these things!" He turned to Ron and began to beat him to the floor with it.

"OW! OW! OWWW!! DAMN IT HOW THE HELL DID YOU BREAK IT!?" Ron sobbed and Tamaki smiled and turned to the floor.

"Oh! Hey what's THIS?!" Tamaki picked up another object from the floor.

"That's.... A leopard thong..." Ron raised his eyebrow, now no longer feeling pain.

"That's mine..." Snape grabbed it as he walked passed the two Gryffindors.

"Well at least he didn't--"

"10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"Never mind..." Ron sighed and Tamaki smiled and helped up Ron.

"Ron, you're my best friend." Tamaki said happily and Ron paused and looked at Tamaki wide eyed. His cheeks began to burn and even his ears turned red. You could barely see the fact that he had freckles.

"W-what?" Rom stuttered and Tamaki laughed cutely and hugged the red head.

"You're my best friend. Normally people can't put up with me like you can!" Tamaki pointed out and Ron looked away embarrassed.

"W-well just because I put up with you doesn't mean I like you! I mean you're SUCH an inconvenience!" Ron yelled and Tamaki's smile faded and he looked away and sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry then..." He stood up and began to walk away and Ron glared at the ground and pouted and he picked up a beaker.

"Tamaki." He said sternly and the blonde turned to him slowly with a dull look in his eyes.

"Yes Ronald? Would you like me to stop breathing too? I'd hate to inconvenience you any further." Tamaki spoke softly. Normally when if someone would say it, you'd hear the sarcasm but with Tamaki, he meant every word.

"... You forgot to hit me with this." Ron forced a cheesy grin and Tamaki looked at him for a minute before smiling sweetly.

"Looks like I did huh?" He walked over and stood in front of Ron. Tamaki was a few inches taller than Ron was but it didn't matter. Tamaki slowly moved his hand to Ron's cheek.

And smacked him hard.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!?" Tamaki cried out dramatically and Ron stumbled on his bum from the impact.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SMACK ME FOR!? I TRIED TO APOLOGIZE!!" Ron reasoned angrily.

"JE DETEST!!" Tamaki yelled.

"YEAH WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" Ron screamed. (Fan-girl interpretation: "They must be in wuv! :D)

*~~ + ~~*

"Haruhi!" Kyoya yelled and Haruhi and Cho looked at the two Slytherins lying helplessly on the floor. "Can you help us with the counter curse to the jelly legs jinx?" Kyoya asked with a sigh and Haruhi grinned at the sight.

"You know Senpai, you look just fine laying there on the ground." She taunted and his glare turned deadly.

"If you don't help us, your debt will be doubled. 16 million yen." He said and her face drained of all its color and she pulled out her wand.

"Un-jellify!" She countered and they blinked and sat up and slowly stood up and Kyoya glared daggers at Draco.

"It was just UN-JELLIFY!?!?" He screamed angrily and Draco winced.

"Sorry, I didn't know...." Draco mumbled and Kyoya stomped off fuming.

"Wait! Kyoya-Senpai! Does this mean my debt was cut in half?!" Haruhi chased the very angry male out of the room, leaving Cho and Draco alone and Draco just snarled and Cho yelped and dashed out of the room and Draco stomped off to the common room.

*~~ + ~~*

"...Mnngg... Fred..." Kaoru groaned as he sat up and stretched, untangling himself from the red head.

"Yeah Kaoru?" Fred asked tiredly with a yawn. Kaoru turned to the clock and his eyes widened and he fell out of the bed.

"WE'RE LATE!!" He screamed and Fred shot up and the two quickly fumbled to getting ready.

"How much time do we have left!?" Fred asked while he fixed his tie.

"We have 10 minutes until breakfast is over." Kaoru replied and walked out of the mini bathroom after brushing his teeth. Fred quickly brushed his and stumbled out of the room. Both of them looking quite ridiculous in their rush, their hair was messy and their clothes were wrinkled. Simultaneously they began to laugh at each other and Fred took a few steps closer to Kaoru and cupped his cheek with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're adorable Kaoru." He said and kissed Kaoru's lips tenderly and Kaoru smiled into the kiss.

"GET IT! KAORU! FRED! GET IT!!" Hikaru and George yelled from the other side of the door. Fred and Kaoru pulled away and glared at it and sighed.

* * *

Review and tell me:

*Who is your favorite group?

*What group do you wanna see "hook up"?

*What was the part you laughed at most?


	9. Chapter 9

This is something I've been wanting to get done for a while. But I've been too preoccupied. My boyfriend, Patrick, is constantly with me at all times. I don't have time to write so blame him not me.

Oh my god if someone writes him an angry letter I will laugh so hard you don't even know. lol

But anyway, i'm sorry for the wait, terribly sorry. After this gets posted, Psycho will be up (if I finish) after that Survivor of Love and I'll see if I want to write after that lol.

I do watch AVPM and AVPS. I thought I put that up somewhere before lol

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**Dedications: Mari-Chan2015, Verbally Dangerous, toolazytosignin (I've mentioned several times that yes, most of the parts are.), Iggy Greed, BloodyKiss XIII, Ananomyus, arenkun, BloodyNeutral, The March Hatter, Arcus Pluvius, Mimi-dudette, Sungoddess64, uhmeeleeuh, ashley the twisted, pichipichiotaku, xXArtemisCullenXx, Bestbuds55, LIRVEuALL, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Tori Sohma, Lane Render **

Holy hell thats a lot of people. Thank you all! Maybe I should take like 4 months again... Just kidding... Maybe...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

That following night in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood at his owl podium and silenced the room. Everyone was staring intently at him and he simply smiled and didn't speak for a moment.

"Everyone, I will now invite here, our guests. We have been chosen to host the Quad-Wizard Tournament!" (like how I changed that huh?) "So without further ado, please welcome the Beauxbaton's Academy!" Tamaki grinned and turned to the door. Ron was pleased that he wasn't punching him in the face. His attention was now on the French school. After these ladies sat down in Ravenclaw, the students from Durmstrang were invited in.

"Well, this is the cup, blah blah blah, you've seen the movie. Seventeen and up-"

"WHOO! SEVENTEEN FOREVER KNUKKA!" Cedric Diggory yelled happily and everyone stared at him awkwardly and he smiled and sat down with a shrug.

"Yay! I can join!" Honey said happily. Mori nodded and everyone else in the Host Club looked sadly at the ground.

"D'awww I doesn't get to go." Hikaru said sadly and Kaoru nodded with a sigh. "Bummer."

"THIS IS BLOODY RIDICULOUS!" Fred and George screamed standing up and there were plenty of complaints but Dumbledore silenced them and showed them the cup they were competing for.

"Put your name here."

...

"I think it's stupid." Kaoru said with a huff to Fred who stood next to him with a sigh.

"I know. Me too. It's bloody ridiculous." He agreed and Tamaki turned to them surprised.

"Oh my..." He whispered and they all stared at him confused. "I just realized... You're British." Then with a huge grin and a ridiculously retarded accent he yelled "PIP PIP CHERRIO THAT DINGO ATE MY BABY!"

"...Tamaki that was an Australian accent not a British one." Kaoru said with a funny look, but Tamaki however looked confused.

"What's an Australian?" He asked and Hermione appeared out of absolutely nowhere.

"Oh god not you..." The twins mumbled.

"During the late 18th and 19th centuries, large numbers of convicts were transported to the various Australian penal colonies by the British government. One of the primary reasons for the British settlement of Australia was the establishment of a penal colony to alleviate pressure on their overburdened correctional facilities. Over the 80 years more than 165,000 convicts were transported to Australia." Hermione said all-knowingly and everyone glowered.

"Thank you. So much. Tamaki I hate you." Ron said scathingly and Tamaki just smiled.

"So anyway... I hate all of you." Kyoya said and a student walked over, he looked rather punk and rather lost.

"Oi. I'm fancying a box of fags. Does anyone have one?" He asked and everyone from the host club that stood there, exchanged confused looks. "Not even one fag?"

"I do." Kyoya said and pushed Tamaki over to him and the guy looked at him confused.

"He wants a cigarette." Draco mumbled to Kyoya who was to satisfied with his quick thinking to care.

"So anyway, no, we don't have a fag." The Weasley twins said together sighing as the Hitachiin twins just smiled sarcastically.

"Technically we have a few." They said to one another and laughed at their own joke.

"Now that he's out of the way... We're going to figure out a way to get our name into the cup!" The Weasleys said determined looks on their faces.

"I don't think you can. Professor Dumbledore put an age charm on it. You two wouldn't be able to get passed it." Hermione said as a matter of factly.

"Oh my god Hermione, why are you even still here?" Ron asked hotly and Hermione turned to him with a glare, stood up.

"Why is everyone a jerk to me?" She asked angrily and turned to Kyoya whom was on his laptop. "AND DOES _NO ONE_ READ HOGWARTS: A HISTORY! YOU CAN'T HAVE MUGGLE STUFF IN THE SCHOOL! IT WON'T WORK! READ HARRY POTTER BOOK BLOODY FOUR YOU WANKERS!"

With that Kyoya's laptop burst into flames, having realized that it wasn't logical to have it there.

"YOU DUMB CUNT I HATE YOU!" Kyoya flipped and Hermione huffed and stormed off. "YOU OWE ME A NEW LAPTOP!"

"AND A RIB YOU GREEDY WHORE!" Draco yelled back to her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kaoru asked and Draco shrugged.

"Iunno, something from the bible."

"What's a bible?"

"Why am I talking to you?" Draco asked and Kaoru looked down at his tie.

"Well I AM a Slytherin." He stated quite obviously and Draco glared.

"Well, I don't even care because I hate muggles." He pouted and grabbed Kyoya's arm. "Let's go Kyoya."

"That doesn't even make a little bit of sense..." Hikaru sighed and Kaoru shrugged it off.

"Have any of you noticed her name is spelt Hermi-one. I keep wanting to say that instead of Hermione." Kaoru stated and Hikaru wrote it down and tapped his chin. Tamaki walked over and smiled.

"No no, you see HerMOIne. Moi, like the French word." He said simply and Hikaru looked down at it and glared at the blonde.

"Oh my god Tamaki, shut up. It's not even spelt the same as moi. Herm-I-one. The moi isn't even in the same order." With a pout Tamaki looked at the name once more.

"Well that's how I'D think of it. It's better than Hermi-one. Or Herm-I-one." He said with a huff and walked over to Ron and grabbed his arm. "Come Ron. They're so dumb I seem to be losing brain cells."

"You're one to talk..." Ron muttered. "OW! MUST YOU DO THAT WITH EVERY INANIMATE OBJECT!"

"No. Only the painful ones." Tamaki stated happily and hugged Ron and then excitedly pushed him away with such force Ron hit the wall and bounced back and flew on his back with a whimper. "MAGICAL WALL I MISSED YOU!"

"... So back to important matters." George said exasperatedly as he turned to the others and grinned. "How are we going to get our names in the Goblet?"

"Um... Walk through the thingi?" Hikaru offered lamely.

"Just shhhh, you're prettier when you don't talk." George cooed as he pressed his fingers to Hikaru's, now pouting, lips.

...

"What on earth are you doing in the hallway?"' Umbridge asked and Hikaru, Kaoru, Fred and George looked at her, rolled their eyes, and turned back ignoring her.

"So anyway, as I was saying. We take this and then-"

"_Hem hem_." She coughed lightly behind them and they cringed but kept talking. "_HEM HEM!_"

"Kaoru." Hikaru said loudly. "I think she wants to battle."

"I do not wish for the misuse of magic." She said and that didn't stop the twins from standing up and turning their hats backwards. Where they got them from in the first place, Umbridge will never know.

"I think we need a double battle." Conveniently, Filch walked by and stood next to Umbridge.

"Are these kids botherin' ya?" He asked and they pointed and threw poke balls. Nothing came out though. "What on earth...?"

"PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" Kaoru summoned.

"MEWTWO! GOOOOOOOO!" Hikaru yelled and Umbridge and Filch looked dumbly at each other.

"OH NOE! UMBRIDGE AND FILTCH ARE CONFUSED... THEY HURT THEMSELVES IN THEIR CONFUSION!" Fred and George narrated.

"Mewtwo! Use Splash!" Hikaru commanded and Fred and George looked at each other.

"Why would you teach a Mewtwo splash?" They asked and he looked horrifically offended with his mouth a gape.

"That's the only move my Magicarp knows!" He said with a huff.

"You... Named your Magicarp, Mewtwo?" They asked with the most lost faces on. "Whatever. Splash did nothing."

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Kaoru said and Umbridge glared at him for wasting her time.

"Oh no! Umbridge uses Mean Look! Your Pikachu was too scared to move!" Fred said sadly and Kaoru looked at the floor with a frown.

"Filch uses Metronome!... Filch uses Butterfly Dance. It misses."

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Umbridge shrieked, throwing a hissy fit.

"Umbridge uses Roar. Nothing happens." Fred said simply and Filch put his arm on Umbridge's shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Filch uses attract." Fred purred and they all looked awkwardly at Umbridge and Filch and she screamed and stormed off.

"Umbridge uses Teleport. Filch was denied." Fred and George laughed and Filch looked very very sad. He then walked away sadly like the true sad person he is.

"...So did we win?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course. We had Mewtwo to protect us!" Hikaru said proudly. "I'm such a lucky Pokemon trainer." He sighed happily and Fred and George looked at each other funny.

"Don't look at ME, you're the one sleeping with him." Fred said simply and grabbed Kaoru and walked off hand-in-hand.

...

"You're so cute." Fred cooed while he looked at Kaoru who was on the floor looking up at him tiredly. Fred sat down across from Kaoru and held one of his hands. "Would you like to go back to your common room and go to bed?" He offered and Kaoru made a series of grumbling noises and leaned against Fred for support and fell asleep on him. Fred looked down and smiled. He ran his fingers through Kaoru's silky hair and kissed his forehead.

"Well then, you're staying here, I'm not dragging you around anywhere." Fred spoke to the unconscious teen and picked him up, placing him on the empty bed and curling next to Kaoru, spooning with him. "Goodnight Kaoru." Fred whispered and Kaoru turned to him slowly giving him a tender kiss before turning back around and pressing himself against Fred even more and giving in to a nice, peaceful sleep. Fred smiled at the kiss and rest his head down next to Kaoru's and waited until he heard the soft snores of him before Fred could finally fall asleep happily.

"Aw. How cute. Why don't you hold me like that?" Hikaru asked George and George smiled.

"Because that would imply that I liked you or something weird like that."

"Well, we wouldn't want to have THAT." Hikaru smirked and George kissed him roughly. "Good idea." Hikaru followed that.

* * *

Remember to you for reading.

Also, you know what I want to know.

Favorite part, laughed most.

And of course, who from the Host Club will be sent to the Quad-Wizard Tournament! I'm impartial.

I'm pretty sure that Hermione wrote Wikipedia so... no disclaimer there. :D


	10. Chapter 10

I have to admit. Out of all the chapters, I favor this one. You'll figure it out soon.

So onto a bit about my life. My boyfriend gave me a Promise Ring :DDDD well of course it wasn't a scene out of Shadow Prince but it was touching all the same. I love it. I kind of want to name it just to be weird but I can't think of a name... lol well anyway, enough of my rambling. This chapter is pretty kickass and I thought it was funny so I hope you guys think so too. Onto further adeu...

**Dedications: ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, a but of slytherin, Meerkat,Stalker, Verbally Dangerous, Tori Sohma, reachgirlphilippines, southern-punk, HeadstrongNozomi**

**Dedicated to: Crackerfang**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

The next day everyone was in the Great Hall.

Tamaki was sitting with the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton's Academy as they spoke fluent French as much as their heart desired.

Kyoya was falling asleep on Draco who was falling asleep on Kyoya. Apparently they had a mission of some sort. "Kill the filthy Mudblood" there was more curse words in it but let's just leave it that for the young children.

Hikaru and Kaoru were taking small candies and bouncing them on the table to see if they could get it in each other's mouths (that's what she said) and they actually got it in (she said that too).

Fred and George were sitting next to Harry who continued rambling long after anybody stopped listening. "So then my father, my dead father, I don't have a father, he passed away with my mother. Did I mention my parents died? Angst..."

Haruhi was talking to Cho and she isn't very interesting so no one cares.

Honey and Mori were sitting there, Honey was grinning ear to ear because he figured he had a 50/50 chance of getting in the tournament since him and Mori were the only ones of age.

Little did he know everyone but Haruhi somehow entered anyway.

"Everyone." Dumbledore announced and everyone suddenly sat up, awaiting the news about the Quad-Wizard Tournament. "The cup is ready so will everyone please settle down. It is time to decide."

Everyone leaned in anxiously wondering who would be picked.

"From Beauxbaton's Academy... Fleur Delacour!" She smiled happily and was brought to the side. "Durmstrang... Viktor Krum!" Again, cheers and he walked over. "From Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory!"

"WHOO! I TOLD YOU! SEVENTEEN FO' EVAAA!" He started to skip over then randomly became calm and collected with a very handsome smile.

"Finally... From Ouran Academy... Erm... Am I reading this correctly..." Snape walked over and examined it. Once he read it he gained a confused glance. He then nodded slowly. "Uhm.. It seems that Ouran's champion is.. The Magical Wall...?" Tamaki flew up and hugged the wall. It was actually a slab of the wall about 4 feet wide and 6 feet tall. It even had arms and legs.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT MAGICAL WALL!" Tamaki cooed and the wall hugged him back.

"Thank you Tamaki. You're the only one that notices me." It then wobbled to the front and Kaoru stood angrily.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR! HE ISN'T EVEN FROM OUR SCHOOL!" He said angrily and the rest of the host club stood up and started yelling. Well, aside from Tamaki who was too happy.

"I do admit it is of strange circumstance." Dumbledore agreed. "But if you don't follow through with this task, you will die." He said gravely and they stopped yelling for a minute.

"HE'S A WALL FOR CHRISTSAKE!" Kyoya yelled. "HE'S LITERALLY NOT EVEN ALIVE! YOU CAN'T BE MORE DEAD THAN HIM!" The wall then looked horribly offended. How it looked offended... I have no idea.

"I HAVE FEELINGS!" He retorted angrily. The Cup spit out another name and Dumbledore with a very confused expression grabbed it and turned to Slytherin.

"It seems that the cup has also given me another name from the school..." Dumbledore then looked over the students.

"Well the wall shouldn't even be in the tournament! He doesn't go to the school so he should be kicked out or not count at all!" Hikaru countered and the wall slumped and Tamaki stood up and pointed.

"HOW DARE YOU! APOLOGIZE!" He yelled and Hikaru flipped him off.

"The next candidate is... Kaoru Hitachiin." Dumbledore glared at Kaoru since he was underage and Kaoru dropped his fork.

Honey pouted and flipped the table over in a fit of rage.

"Oh god why!" The Hufflepuffs cried in anguish and Mori just laid there emotionlessly.

"HE ISN'T SEVENTEEN! HE'S SIXTEEN!" Honey pointed out fuming. Everyone was pretty surprised being how Honey was so quiet all of the time.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered with wide eyes as Kaoru's jaw clenched. Of course they entered their names but Hikaru didn't think that Kaoru's name would be picked.

"Can I give this to Honey-Senpai. I'm really not qualified-" Draco pushed Kaoru off of the bench and glared at him.

"Just go." He hissed and Kaoru gulped and walked to the side of Dumbledore and gave a nervous smile.

"Unfair! That school has _two_ champions!" Igor Karkaroff exclaimed and Kaoru glared.

"The wall is _not_ from my school. If anything, it's from Hogwarts." Kaoru argued but no one paid attention to him.

"Yes, zis is very unfair." Madam Maxime argued and Kaoru did a face-palm.

"Well, I can totally assure you that this won't happen again. ESPECIALLY tonight. Cause hey, there is no possible way for that to happen twice in one night. That is just ridiculous don't you think? But it's okay. We have a wall. We're perfectly fine because there is just simply no way for it to happen a second time in one night." Dumbledore smiled and the cup flared up again and the piece of paper landed on his head and Dumbledore slowly reached up and looked at the paper.

"GOD DAMN IT HARRY WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted and Harry looked sullen and slowly walked over and stood next to Kaoru.

"NOW YOU HAVE THIS AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL! PICK TWO MORE FROM OUR SCHOOLS THEN!" Igor shouted and Dumbledore tried to reason with them and Harry and Kaoru walked out of the room.

"Oh look, it's little kiddies." Cedric cooed.

"We are fine. We don't need 'ou to get us anyzing." Fleur said with a smile and Harry and Kaoru exchanged confused glances.

"We're in the damned tournament." Kaoru said bluntly and their eyes widened.

...

"Kaoru, how did you get in?" Fred asked while he cupped Kaoru's face which seemed very sad.

"AM _I_ THE ONLY ONE THAT FOLLOWS THE RULES?" Haruhi yelled at the rest of the host club.

"You're just sour because technically Kaoru is from Slytherin. That means every house has a champion but Ravenclaw." Hikaru said with a smirk. Kaoru and Fred looked at them, shook their heads and went back to their loving gaze.

"I don't know... By the way Fred... That's what she said." Kaoru said innocently and smiled. Fred looked confused but smiled and kissed Kaoru. "I don't want to be in the tournament. I just entered because I was positive I wouldn't get in. This isn't fun at all..."

"I know. Come on, lets go for a walk..."

...

"PDA!" Umbridge yelled as Kaoru and Fred were holding hands. They looked at each other confused because not even 3 inches away, was there a couple making out with their tongues showing quite obviously. In fact, they were even leaning on Kaoru for support and it was kind of gross.

"Are you serious aright now?" Fred asked incredulously as he shoved the couple off of Kaoru and they fell on the floor and cooed

"Mmm even better..." And went back to making out.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" She said with a smile and Filch walked over.

"These kids botherin' ya?" He asked and Fred smiled and leaned in to Kaoru's ear.

"Filch uses attract again." He whispered to the now giggling Kaoru.

"Go away." Umbridge said and then stormed off and Filch looked pretty mad.

"Umbridge flees. Filch uses self destruct. It's super effective." With that, Kaoru and Fred walked passed Filch laughing hysterically. Filch however, looked very confused and wondered off to see if he could accidentally, cough cough, bump into Umbridge somehow.

...

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't even think they would accept me." Kaoru said honestly as he stood next to the glowing Honey who didn't even bother to look his way. Fred stood next to him as they held hands. In Kaoru's free hand was a cake that Honey didn't notice since he was trying to ignore Kaoru. "Honey... Honey... Honeeeyyyyyyyyyy."

"I'm not talking to you!" Honey huffed angrily.

"Not even if I give you this... Wonderful cake?" Kaoru placed the cake on the table and Honey glanced at it, then at the table, cake, table, cake, table.

"I'M SORRY KAORU-CHAN! I WAS SO MEAN! I WAS JUST SO SAD! I WANTED TO GO INTO THE TOURNAMENT AND I WAS SO EXTERMELY MEAN AND YOU'RE SO NICE AND THANK YOU!" He said happily and Kaoru hugged him back and Honey went to eat the cake and Kaoru smiled happily at Fred who chuckled.

...

"Oh my god Hikaru. What the hell is with your hair? It's everywhere." Kaoru pointed out and Hikaru tried to flatten it and George looked away innocently.

"Hey Ron." George called to Ron, who was surprisingly alone without Tamaki and glaring at everything. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Ron muttered. "Just dandy. It's okay. I'm fine."

"... Okay so clearly you aren't. What's going on?" George asked and Fred looked up to see his brother's concerns. Or to poke fun at him. Whatever one was good for that particular moment in time.

"Nothing. I'm just mad at Harry and I have no idea where Tamaki is. Probably making out with the stupid wall for all I care." Ron said with a hint of anger and sarcasm.

"Awww Ickle Ronniekins has a crush!" Fred and George cooed in unison.

"I do not!" Ron's ears and cheeks turned bright red at the though. "I'm glad he isn't here, all he did was hit me with inanimate objects. Now he would probably hit me with the wall..."

"Is that a metaphor for your love. Shattered by the wall, it was slammed in-between you two?" Fred asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Or is it a metaphor for him slamming you into the wall and making sweet love?" George added and Ron simply looked horrified at both statements and shook his head and stormed off.

"Hey Kyoya!" Hikaru called and Kyoya looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Are you dating Malfoy? He's kind of an overlarge douche bag ignorant piece of crap but he's pretty hot and I think you two would get along."

"You realize I'm standing right next to him, you sod." Draco said with a glare and Hikaru continued to ignore him.

"Yeah yeah. So are you?" Kyoya and Draco simultaneously shook their heads and walked away probably using the same motions. At this, Hikaru turned to the rest of the group with a wide smirk. "I give it a week."

"Two days, tops." George butted in and Hikaru had to agree.

* * *

You know the drill by now.

Review.

Funniest part?

What should I name my ring?

Is there any thats what she said joke that i didn't catch (that wasn't perverted to begin with)?


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy all. What's up? i'm sorry this took me so long to write. For the longest time I was stuck at the bottom of page 4. (Incase you don't know I write 5 pages per chapter) I am terribly sorry this took a year and a day and I hope you can forgive me. :3

Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for not killing me. I didn't intend on taking so long with this chapter but I did. And I can assure everyone that they will love this chapter.

**Dedicated to: **crackerfang

**Dedications: **AnarchialTribulations, Strawberry-Green-Girl, a bit of slytherin, Free Beloved Army, Nicole, tia22, Tori Sohma AnnoCat, mel, SoulEaterRomanceFan, KuroPika X, Ghost of the rain, animegirl457

* * *

**C****hapter 11:**

"Hello, hello. And welcome, my champions." Today was the day of the first task. Fred, George and basically everyone was trying to help Kaoru win. All except for Tamaki, whom was training the wall and Draco, whom mysteriously disappeared.

Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman stood there with a bag that the champions picked from to see which dragon they obtained.

"Now, we carefully picked out some pretty intense dragons so make sure that you're ready to do this." Crouch said and held out the bag. He started at Cedric and went in a circle, and ended at Harry.

"I got the Swedish Short-Snout." Cedric smiled while showing off his dragon. "He's pretty cute."

"I got ze Common Velsh Green." Fleur said with a beautiful smile.

"Chinese Fireball." Viktor grumbled. "Seems intense."

"Hungarian Horntail!" The wall cried out dramatically.

"No one fucking cares..." Hikaru said exasperatedly. He seemed to be a bit soar on the wall making the Host Club hated since they got "two team mates".

"Um... I got Toothless from "How to Train Your Dragon"." Kaoru looked confused but not nearly as shocked as Harry.

"What the fuck!" He looked down at his figurine. "I got Malfoy! How is that possible!"

"Draco means dragon...?" Cedric offered with a handsome smile.

"This is retarded!" Harry angrily threw the Draco figurine to the floor, it replied by kicking his foot angrily.

...

"Next match! The Wall versus the Hungarian Horntail!" The crowd cheered wildly as the wall walked out, practically skipping. All of the champions so far had gained their egg and moved on with their life.

The wall was shaking in anticipation. This was it. He was going to prove his worth! He was going to show everyone that he was capable of doing something other than being a wall! So he bravely walked into the arena and-

Died instantly. The tail of the dragon hit him and he crumbled into millions of pieces and Tamaki freaked out and sobbed over the death of his beloved wall.

No one else seemed to mind, however.

Even so, somehow the wall managed to leave the arena with the egg nestled inside his rubble.

...

Harry walked out, rather shocked that he wasn't the last one to go. He thought for sure Kaoru would go before him but decided to count his blessings.

He walked into the arena and there was Malfoy whom was slowly stirring and propped himself up and glared at Harry.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Potter." He sneered.

"Malfoy, you're the dragon I have to fight." Harry said quietly and Malfoy paused.

"So that's what happened..." He trailed off into a flashback.

_"Draco." Draco turned around to meet the person that called his name with a witty, rude remark and was suddenly unconscious._

_When he awoke the following day, he noticed he was in a cage next to some pretty horrible creatures. He heard voices. They sounded like Hagrid and some other guy (Whom he later discovered to be Bill Weasley)._

_Of course, being a Malfoy, the first thing he happened to shout out was:_

_"Just wait until my FATHER hears about this!" and was almost instantaneously hit over the head with a hex and passed out for another 24 hour time frame._

_When he woke up he was famished, having not been fed in two days and saw that he had to fend for himself among the dragons in the cave._

_Draco was not proud, nor did he ever want to repeat to anyone what happened to that poor rabbit in the dragon cave._

"That was such an awful day... I'm so glad I'm out of there." Draco shook his head and patted down his robes for his wand but couldn't seem to find it. "Are you serious right now? They took my wand? What in Merlin's name did they plan on having me accomplish without my wand?"

"Accio Draco's wand." Harry said simply and Draco's wand flew to Harry's hand and Harry handed it to Draco.

"Hey, thanks." Draco said happily and grabbed the wand.

"Expelliarmus." Harry pointed his wand and Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"Can't say I didn't see that one coming." He sighed and walked out of the way and Harry grabbed the egg. (AN: I can't say I didn't want the two to shag like rabbits. Drarry is my obsession. Be thankful that I'm ignoring the pairing for this story, even though it breaks my biddy heart.)

"That was anticlimactic." Harry shrugged and walked away and looked at Kaoru who wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy kissing Fred in the Champion's Tent.

"Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaaaaaoooooruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Kaoru... Kaoru!... Fred is going to suffocate!" Harry yelled and they broke apart.

"Huh?" Fred looked confused and rather sad that it was already time for Kaoru to go.

"Good luck!" Hikaru kissed Kaoru's cheek and Fred kissed Kaoru's forehead.

Kaoru walked out of the champions tent slowly. His heartbeat in each single step he took. He was shaking rather wildly.

"You can do this Kaoru!" He heard a voice yell but paid no attention to them. He just kept walking straight and soon found himself standing in the pit where his dragon was.

Kaoru wouldn't lie, he's seen How To Train Your Dragon more than he probably should for a teenage boy. It was just his favorite movie and he couldn't put it down and stop watching it. Hikaru made fun of him for it but Kaoru didn't mind too much.

He was standing there, face to face with Toothless. His favorite dragon. Kaoru had his wand in his pocket (not that he really knew how to use it) and something else in his pocket. He pulled out his wand and concentrated really hard.

"Accio small mirror." And slowly but surely he received a small mirror. "Lumos."

He let the light reflect off of the mirror and Toothless perked up and started to chase the reflection like a cat. Kaoru slowly started to make his way up to where the egg was when Toothless finally realized that he couldn't see Kaoru anymore.

Toothless looked up and charged for Kaoru whom pulled out his second trick and shoved it in Toothless's face. The dragon-nip that he found. Toothless was soon on the ground purring and Kaoru smiled.

"Awww." He cooed and Toothless and him looked at each other and instantly got the same idea.

Kaoru broke Toothless free and sat on the saddle and him and Toothless had a montage of being best friends like Toothless was with Hiccup.

Towards the end of the montage, Toothless swooped down to the egg and grabbed it for Kaoru. In the end, Kaoru and Toothless were the most entertaining to watch.

...

"Kaoru! You were awesome!" Fred cried out happily and hugged him and spun him in a circle.

"Thanks." Kaoru said bashfully and Fred and Kaoru's eyes met and instantly Fred pressed his lips lightly to Kaoru's, leaving them both in bliss.

"Gross! My eyes! They bleed!" George said dramatically and Fred and Kaoru stopped and glared at him and he just smiled happily.

"I... I hate you. A lot." Kaoru said with a pout.

"Hey guys! Party in the Slytherin house! Everyone is invited!" Hikaru said loudly and everyone cheered and rushed to the underwater dorm.

"What! There most certainly is not!" Snape said indigently. After all, he had found out years ago that when you had a large party in the Slytherin house and the House Elves didn't like you, they did not clean the house too well. And Snape being Snape did NOT want anything to do with cleaning the Slytherin common room.

"Relax, Severus. I think it'll be fun." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Lemon drop?"

"No! No! I would rather have Peeves rip open my jugular, grab my sodding tongue, pull it through the gaping bleeding hole I now have in my throat and use it as an object to hang me from the Gryffindor tower!" Snape huffed and punched a railing (inside joke).

"...Well then! I'm off to party." Dumbledore then walked away happily with the rest of the crowd.

"Guys...?" Harry looked up sadly, seeing that he was the only one there and everyone else was off having a grand time in the Slytherin common room. "I caught one too..."

"Me too..." The pile of rubble that once was the wall sighed sadly.

"Shut up wall." Harry then kicked it and walked a few feet away and bumped into Draco.

"For the love of all that is holy, Potter just go to the damn party. Everyone else is and no one will sodding care." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's prima donna act.

"Are... You sure? I don't know if I should believe you. You are a dragon after all." Harry noted and Draco glared at him.

"I am not a dragon." He argued and Harry followed him to the Slytherin common room.

"Malfoy?" Harry said softly.

"What, Potter?" Malfoy hissed and Harry looked at him with a smile.

"Do you breath fire?"

"...I will if you keep talking."

...

"Alone at last..." Fred purred to Kaoru as they laid down on the bed in the abandoned room.

"I don't know how we keep getting interrupted..." Kaoru sighed and Fred shut him up quickly with a chase kiss to the lips. It was just soft, full lip-kisses that gave them both butterflies. Slowly they evolved into longer kisses, rougher kisses.

That led up to roaming hands and some groping.

"Fred... That tickles." Kaoru giggled.

"What tickles?" Fred asked with a smirk and kept kissing Kaoru's neck.

"Your hand on my butt." Kaoru said with an innocent smile.

"My hand isn't on your butt..." Fred said slowly.

"I can guarantee you that my hand is not here on purpose. You wild animals just jumped on each other and dragged yourselves to the bed I was laying on and started to snog. Also, 100 points from Gryffindor and let me up before I throw up." Snape said and Fred and Kaoru turned bright red and let the Potions professor leave the room and they sighed very loudly.

"Why does this ALWAYS happen to us!" Fred groaned and punched a railing.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to tell you the railing story real quick. So my friend was drunk and we usually go take baths together (We've done it sincce we were in 4th grade) but we always wear bikinis. So we go into the bath and shes laying on me like being drunk and retarded (I'm sober, I don't drink) So we call out boyfriends in and they look horrified for some reason and they left the room.

Now after the incident, I look at my boyfriends hand and its all cut up and bloody. I ask how that happened and he said nothing. It wasn't until a week later that my friend told me that my boyfriend got mad and punched a railing. We've been teasing him ever since.

El Fin.

So anyway, please review and tell me which part you laughed at the most!


End file.
